The Great Pyrrhian Faire
I'm afraid the faire is over once more. The fun is closed. We're packing up and moving on. Until next year my fellow Pyrrhians! About the Faire The Great Pyrrhian Faire is a travelling carnival that comes to the center of Pyrrhia every summer. With exotic attractions and festival games and rides, there's always something new on the horizon. Ever seen a two-headed scavenger, or a parade of Rainwings? They're all here at the faire! Founded by NosferatutheDeathwing, this faire was built to celebrate the wonders of the home we call Pyrrhia. Attractions The faire is filled with attractions, and more are added every year. Dragons from all over can bring or be attractions that still awe into dragonets, both young and old. If you want to make an attraction, just ask for permission, and you can go ahead and make it! We are open to almost every idea, as long as it's appropriate for all at the faire! Some of our most popular attractions include: -Two-headed Scavengers -Camels with no humps -Dragonbite Vipers that are nonpoisonous(completely true) -Plants that emit musical sounds -Sandwing/Rainwing Hybrid And More! Performers All dragons of all ages and backgrounds are allow to join the faire as performers or attraction handlers. Performers can include: -Jugglers -Dancers * Oasis -Role-Players -Actors -Singers -Musicians * ClovetheRainwing -Comedians * DestructiontheNightwing -Clowns -Paraders Games & Amusement What's the point of having a faire if there are no games. We have plenty of games for young and old to play, but we still welcome suggestions, so don't be shy! Many of our games and rides include: -Mushroom Bounce(play-area) -Hot-Air Balloon Rides -Guess The Tribe? -Wheel of Wins -Mix Match! All games can be played for a chance to win tickets, which can be turned in for prizes! And this year, the introduction of our all new roller coasters: The ever popular Loopin' Legend, and for you more daring, The Wing Crusher. Tickets & Prizes Tickets are the reward for games and can be used for prizes and rides. Each week there will be a new theme until the faire is over. However, you can still get silly and amazing prizes from one themed week in another, so no need to rush! Our current and last theme: Driftwing Dance! It's all Driftwing themed! As our last theme before we leave. The grand finale! Prizes include: New Driftwing Plush* Instrument of Choice* Return of the Animus Prism Custom Made Seawing Styled Fountain Nectar That Makes You Immortal!(90% legit!) Rainbow Generating Machine(works once a month) Enchanted Crystal Shard Wishing Well Animus Mirror Book of Necromancy Emblem of Darkness Raven's Feather Staff of the Hidden Bolt Shrouding Mist Pouch Prophetic Fortune Cookie Knight of the Living Dead's Sword Animus Tree(Can be set to any season) Bonsai Tree Metallic Flower Cornucopia Weather Amulet(Controls weather) Hay-Ride Thorn Bracelet(Not responsible for scale puncturing XD) Scorching Ruby Hand Crafted Kite Magic Fireflies in a Jar Pyrotechnics(Must have parent) Chance to See Firework Show Animus Jasper Fireproof Gloves Hiking Gear Authentic Mountain Rock Trip to Mount Tapest Icewing Plush Winter Turning Copy Verglace Cooler Copper Bells Concessions For all of you hungry Mudwings, we have some of the best treats and snack in Pyrrhia. From giant turkey legs with extra secret sauce, to sweet and crunchy cookies, to fresh squeezed rainforest fruit drinks, we promise there's always something to quench your thirst and satisfy your hunger(I'm getting hungry just talking about it). Just Have Fun! The whole point of the faire is to celebrate us as a continent, and us as dragons, so come on down, bring the kids, and have fun at the greatest summer event in all of Pyrrhia! Category:Groups Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Miscellaneous